Lucario and the Mystery of Mew: Riolu's Tale
by Carmen Veiga
Summary: Riolu, who is traveling with Ash's group, might have to face her past as they come upon Cameron Palace, the place where Sir Aaron had betrayed her and her older brother, Lucario. When a familiar Pokemon appears, Riolu joins our heroes on their quest.
1. Chapter 1: A Sister?

**Author's notes- **So, I've been wanting to write a Pokemon story for a while, but I never knew what to write it on. Then recently I began to develop an obsession with Lucario, but more with Riolu since nobody really gives him any acknowledgement. So this is what my thought was: Since I loved the movie: **_Lucario and the Mystery of_ _Mew_,** what would it be like if Lucario had a sibling that was a Riolu? Then Sir Aaron would have two Pokemon to be the Master of. Anyway, here's the first chapter, so tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, Lucario, or Riolu. God dammit it.

**Chapter One:**

A Sister?

_Thick fog covered the rocky landscape, making it almost impossible to see anything. In the midst of the fog stood a tree, far too big to be normal. Lights suddenly illuminated it's massive branches. A large, powerful, birdlike creature flew from the top branch, crying out a warning. It was Ho-oh, the legendary bird pokemon._

_Back on the ground, a small pokemon ran swiftly through the mist, jumping and flipping expertly over large crags of rock in her way. The pokemon's pelt was a light blue color with black markings covering her legs, arms, sensors, the front of her torso, and over her eyes like a mask. Her eyes were a blood red color. On her arms were a silver guard, one for each arm. Her ears ended in small points on top of her head. Hanging from her left sensor was a black crescent moon earring; a gift from her master._

_The pokemon, who's name happened to be Riolu, stopped her fast sprint along the rocky trail and let her eyes wander over the area._

_**"Brother, where are you?" **she muttered to herself. Lucario and Riolu, siblings and servants to their master, the Great Sir Aaron, were currently patrolling the mountainous area not far from the outskirts of Cameron Palace. The older brother of the two siblings had sensed a great threat a few days ago: Two armies of Pokemon about to clash in a massive war that would leave no survivors. Sir Aaron had then decided to split up the area into three parts so that he, Lucario, and Riolu could patrol the areas to watch for the two armies. Riolu was finished with her patrol and had made it to the meeting spot where she and Lucario both met after patrols to go back to the castle together. The older Pokemon was always the first one there. This time it had been different._

_Wanting to make sure that her brother wasn't in any trouble, Riolu placed a paw on her chest and closed her eyes. **"Aura is with me,"** she whispered the familiar phrase. The two sensors on the sides of her head immediately rose up and the moon earring began to glow in a blue light as her aura began scanning the area. She and Lucario had a connection that could allow them to find each other and speak to each other if they were separated. Riolu's aura had been very weak when she was young and the connection couldn't be formed, no matter how hard the siblings tried. Sir Aaron had then gifted her with the earring. It allowed her to communicate with him and Lucario and use her powers for attacks while the real aura inside of her grew stronger. Even though her power was as powerful as her brother's, Riolu still wore it as a symbol of her loyalty._

_She finally found her brother. He was running down a trail not that far away from her position. **"Brother, do you hear me?" **she asked him._

_Lucario stopped running. **"Riolu?"** came his deeper voice._

_**"I'm at the meeting point. Why aren't you here yet? Did something go wrong?**_

_**"I'm afraid so." **came to reply. **"It seems that the armies have gathered sooner than I thought. They're both marching toward Cameron Palace."**_

_That was what the sister had been dreading. **"Is there anything I can do?"**_

_**"Get in contact with Sir Aaron the way I taught you. Tell him what's happening. Then use your aura detection to find me."** came Lucario's command._

_** "Okay. I'll tell him now."**_

_**"Just promise me that you'll be careful, Riolu."** he told her, concern replacing his serious tone.  
><em>

_A small smile spread over the pokemon's face. **"I will, Brother. Just as long you promise me the same thing."**_

_After Lucario promised, Riolu ended the connection. She then ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the path. She soon came upon a cluster of large, pale blue crystals. Kneeling down on one knee, the pokemon placed her paw upon the crystals. They began to glow as they sensed her aura._

_**"Hear me, Sir Aaron!"**_

_It wasn't long until the transmission reached him. "What is it Riolu?" came the voice of her master._

_**"Lucario has just told me that the two armies are about to clash, Master. The kingdom is caught between them. Once the fighting starts, everybody will be destroyed." **Riolu explained._

_Sir Aaron didn't answer for a few moments, which worried his young comrade. **"Master?"**_

_Suddenly, a new image filled Riolu's vision. She gasped in fright and stumbled away from the crystals, ending the contact with Sir Aaron. She was looking at her brother standing on a flat, rocky cliff. He was surrounded by three Houndoom, all wearing red armor. Obviously they were from one of the armies.  
><em>

_Riolu's eyes flew open. She started running, using her aura to find Lucario's location. **"Don't worry Brother, I'm coming." **she thought. She could sense his panic as the Houndoom began to attack him. She stopped suddenly. The image came back to her. Lucario was running in the opposite direction from the location where he was previously. What bothered her was that he seemed to be using his aura to guide himself instead of his eyesight. Riolu followed him in the direction he was heading, a unsettling feeling starting to form in the pit of her stomache._

_The pokemon soon ended her sprint when she and Lucario came to a valley. She sensed that Sir Aaron was here. Though she was grateful, she sensed anger and shame coming off of her master's aura. As Lucario ran to the man clad in black and blue and holding his crystal aura staff, Riolu his herself behind a large boulder. That's when Lucario spoke._

_ **"I knew that you would come, Master."  
><strong>_

_"Lucario, what happened to your eyes? Where's Riolu?" the raven asked._

_It was then that the younger sibling saw that her brother's eyes were closed and a red line of irritation formed across the shut lids. **"The damn Houdoom probably did that." **Riolu thought, bristling in anger._

_**"She's on her way. Don't worry about my eyes sight, Master." **Lucario had replied._

_Sir Aaron turned his back, shielding his eyes with the pokeball imprinted hat on his head. "Don't call me that." he muttered._

_ **"What?" **_

_"From this point foward, I'm no longer your or your sister's master. I've abandoned my queen and the kingdom. I'm never returning." _

_**"What are you talking about?" **Riolu whispered._

_It was then that Sir Aaron started to run._

_**"Master, wait!"** Lucario cried, running after him. _

_Riolu ran out from behind the rock. **"Sir Aaron! Lucario!"**_

_Lucario stopped and turned. **"Riolu?"**_

_The swooshing sound of something being thrown made Riolu stop and look up. Sir Aaron had thrown his staff, which had landed in front of Lucario. It started to glow, illuminating the area._

_Too late Riolu realized what was happening. She ran as hard as she could toward her brother, and yelled out to him as Lucario cried out to their master._

_**"SIR AARON!"**_

_**" BROTHER!"**_

_She reached out to grab his paw, but his body dissolved into blue sparkles, which then got absorbed into the crystal on the staff. The two steel sensors which resembled Riolu's own raised up and clanged against the staff._

_ After the light died down, the younger sibling slowly approached the staff. The paw that had failed to reach Lucario in time was placed on the crystal._

_ **"Lucario?" **she whispered, her voice cracking as silent tears flooded down her cheeks. She could defiantly feel his aura still, but it felt cold and empty. She placed her forehead against the staff and let the tears come. Both her master and brother were gone. The only family she ever had. She hadn't been able to do anything._

_A sudden pokemon's cry made her open her eyes. She looked behind her and saw a large Pidgeoto standing behind her. Another one of Sir Aaron's servants and a dear friend of hers._

_**"Are you alright, Riolu?" **he asked her._

_Wiping away her tears, she picked the staff out of the ground and brought it over to him. **"I need a favor. Please bring this to the Queen if she's still at the palace."** she told him, forcing her voice not to shake._

_Pidgeoto nodded and took the staff in his beak._

_**"Now, get out of here before the two armies clash. It will be dangerous." **she ordered him. With another nodd, he took off into the sky and flew in the direction of the palace._

_Riolu climbed out of the valley and started running in the direction away from Cameron Palace, tears starting to flow again._

_**"Brother... please forgive me."**_

**Post notes-** So what did you think? I'm watching the movie while I write this story because I haven't seen it in awhile. Make sure you review. In exchange you'll get another chapter from me. BUT NOT UNTIL I GET MY REVIEWS! That will be the deal lol._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Cameron Palace

**Author's notes-**Okay, so I decided to start the second chapter early. I hope all who commented on the last chapter enjoyed it. I think I'm going to have fun writing this story. This is a revised version of the second chapter. **TopGearGirl **was nice enough to tell me that this chapter was a little jerkier than the last chapter. After re-reading it, I realize that she's right lol. So sit back, relax, and enjoyed the REVISED version of chapter three! Oh and BTDubs to anyone who has not seen this movie FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SEE IT NOW IT'S AN EXCELLENT MOVIE AND ONE OF MY FAVORITES! *cough*

**Reviews:**

**AuraFlareRiolu: **I'm glad that you liked the beginning. I'm looking forward to writing the rest of the story!

**TopGearGirl: **Yay, second comment! I'm so glad that you like this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, Lucario, or Riolu. *goes and cries in the corner*

**Chapter Two:**

Cameron Palace

**_Many Years Later..._**

Riolu shifted in her sleep as someone nudged her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she squinted as bright summer sunlight flooded her vision.

"Hey, look who's finally up." A voice said. Riolu looked up into the light brown, cheerful eyes of her trainer Ash Ketchem. He and his partner pokemon Pikachu, a bright yellow electric pokemon with pointed ears, red cheeks, dark brown eyes, and a lightning bolt tail, were smiling down at the drowsy aura pokemon, who currently was waking up in Ash's arms.

"_Is it morning already? Where are we?" _Riolu asked, trying to get a better look at her new surroundings.

Brock, who was one of the traveling companions of Ash, got out a guide book and answered, "We're heading toward Cameron Palace."

Riolu sat up with a jolt. _"What!"_

She then looked forward and noticed the large castle looming in front of them. It was made up of white brick and topped with red roofs (I'm not that good at explaining what a castle looks like!) They were walking over a long bridge that connected to the palace and allowed people to get there. Lots of people were walking around them, all dressed in old fashioned suits and dresses.

**_"Well, this is just great. I just wake up from a dream about that day and I see this."_** Riolu thought. Deciding not to say anything, she climbed out of Ash's arms and onto his opposite shoulder (since the other one was being occupied by Pikachu.)

Years after she had left Cameron Palace, Riolu had met up with Ash's traveling group (who now consisted of Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max) a few months back from today. The pokemon had run into a band of cruel people who called themselves Team Rocket or something like that. Ash had saved her thanks to Pikachu, but Riolu had gotten badly injured in the process. The teens had taken care of her until she was well again. In the time when she was healing, she found out that Ash was on a quest to become a Pokemon Master. He was a nice young man who had spiky black hair which he always wore with a hat and light brown caramel eyes. He was always up for any challenge against random trainers they met walking through forests to Gym Leaders. May wanted to become a Champion Pokemon Coordinator, and her younger brother Max had tagged along, even if he wasn't old enough to have his own Pokemon yet. May was a spunky, bright, and kind rookie trainer with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her hair was always down and tied up with her signature red poke-ball printed bandanna. Max had coal black hair similar to Ash's and big eyes behind his glasses. He was curious and very friendly. Even if he wasn't old enough yet, he was really looking forward to getting his first pokemon. Finally, Brock was a pokemon breeder who took extra care of her when it came to her food intake and medicine. He had tanned skin and brown spiky hair that stuck out in all directions. He was a nice guy, but whenever a pretty girl came along, he would get tongue tied at the very sight of her. Despite what had happened with Sir Aaron, Riolu immediately grew very fond of the group and asked to travel with them after she was better.

They had been together ever since.

_"So, can anyone fill me in on what's going on here?" _the pokemon asked.

With his nose back in the guide book, Brock explained for the whole group this time. "They're having a festival in honor of their legendary hero, Sir Aaron," Riolu gritted her teeth at the name, but made sure not to let the anger show on her face, "and apparently the main event is a pokemon competition. Whoever wins will be dubbed as this years Guardian of the Aura."

"So I guess for the festival everyone dresses up in traditional costumes, right?" May asked.

"What? But we don't have any costumes! Are we going to get in trouble?" Max piped up, worry showing in his dark eyes behind his glasses.

"It says here that we can get them here at the palace." Brock read.

"SWEET! I'm going to wear something heroic!" Ash proclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Riolu gave her usual smile and nod.

"Hey Ash, maybe you should dress Pikachu up too." May suggested giggling.

"That would be pretty funny, wouldn't it?" the raven agreed.

"Pika?" the electric pokemon asked looking confused.

Riolu gave a little laugh. _"I've got to see this."_

The group soon arrived in a room in the palace filled with racks of old fashion costumes.

"~Kyaaa! ~ They're all so pretty! How can I choose just one?" May exclaimed fawning over all of the dresses.

"I want a cape!" Ash exclaimed, running to the other end of the room searching through the racks of clothing.

Pikachu sat on the floor, looking really confused at the trainers. Riolu had situated herself on the stone windowsill, looking out at the kingdom. She hadn't been back here in years. It felt so weird without the presence of her brother and master with her.

She was jerked suddenly out of her thoughts when she heard her name. She looked down when she realized it was Pikachu. _"Are you alright, Riolu?" _he asked.

Pushing away her troubling thoughts, the blue pokemon smiled. _"Yeah, why do you ask?"_

_"You just seem kind of down all of a sudden," _he said. _"Are you okay? You're not sick or anything, are you?"_

Before she could answer, May walked over to them. "~Hey Riolu, Pikachu~!" the two pokemon looked up to see that May was wearing a pink and white dress with what looked like a Beautifly ribbon in the back. In her hair she wore a red ribbon with a white pokeball pattern on it, similar to her bandanna.

"Well? What do you guys think?" she asked, doing a twirl for them and giggling.

_"You look beautiful, May." _Riolu told her. And she meant it.

"She's right, you look great." Brock, who gotten into his own costume and looked like a Friar. Max had chosen a servants outfit for his costume.

"Thank you, Brock!" May said, obviously very happy.

Suddenly, Ash jumped out of nowhere, wearing his costume. If Riolu didn't know any better, she could have sworn that he was Sir Aaron. His costume looked like an exact replica of her former master's usual outfit all the way from the gloves to the pokeball imprinted hat on top.

"This costume is totally me, right you two?" he asked his pokemon.

"Pika!"

"_...Yes."_

The teens then suddenly directed their attention to Pikachu, mischief in their eyes. Before the electric pokemon could run, they dressed him up in a ridiculous blue and white jester outfit. Riolu couldn't help it. She laughed with everyone else at Pikachu's shock.

"Hey Ash, did you pick which pokemon you're going to use in the competition yet?" Brock asked him.

"Sure did," he then turned his head to Riolu, "Do you want to battle in the competition, Riolu?" he asked her.

She was a little surprised at first. This had been the first time that Ash had used her in a public competition like this. Usually it was Pikachu. She looked at her friend to check if it was alright with him. He gave her an affirmative "Pikachu!" to let her know that he was perfectly fine with it. She then turned back to Ash and gave him a nod.

"Alright!" the raven cheered.

"Well guys, the competition is going to start soon." Brock reminded them.

"Right, let's go. Pikachu? Riolu?" Ash called them, holding out his arm. They both ran across it and took their respective positions on his two shoulders before the teens headed out of the room.

The competition was taking place in a huge stadium just outside the palace that resembled a coliseum. Ash stood in the dark archway that led to the battlefield, Riolu on his shoulder.

"Presenting her royal majesty, the ruler of Cameron Palace: Lady Eileen!" the announcer yelled. The trainer and pokemon both looked up to see the queen of Cameron Palace enter the arena to her private seat, carrying a Mime Jr. She had long blond hair and wore an emerald-jeweled crown on her head along with a lavender and white dress.. From the looks of it, Riolu guessed that she was the granddaughter of Sir Aaron's queen.

**_"That's not the same queen. Not the one that Master loved." _**Riolu thought to herself. She then shook her head. **_"Stop thinking about it and focus on the competition!"_**

Raising her arms in the air, Lady Eileen announced, "And now in honor of Sir Aaron and his noble deeds, let us begin out annual pokemon contest!"

The contest soon began. Ash and Riolu were the first ones up, but the battle ended quickly with the raven as the victor. As the competition continued, more and more trainers continued to advance toward the final battle, among them being Ash and Riolu, but they took down trainer after trainer thanks to Riolu's powerful blue aura spheres and other attacks. Many of the competitors seemed surprised that a pokemon as rare as Riolu was in the contest, but the crowd seemed to love it.

They soon made it to the final battle. Their opponent was a pokemon trainer dressed in a suit of armor. His pokemon was a Weevile. His pelt was ash gray with a headdress of red feathers on his head. A similar group of feathers was his tail. His eyes were a liquid gold along with sharp looking fangs and teeth. His strength proved to be a match to Riolu's. Even with her well aimed High Kick attacks and poweful Brick Breaks, her opponent was too quick.

It was then that a ball of dark energy appeared in Weevile's claws, growing bigger by the second. Realizing that he was using Shadow Ball, Riolu used a blue Aura Sphere, firing it when Weevile hurled his. The two spheres of energy collided and exploded, sending a cloud of black smoke everywhere. Seeing her opportunity, Riolu leapt high into the air, the smoke disguising her as she charged up her aura for her final attack; the earring glowing brighter by the minute. That same glow illuminated her entire body. She landed in front of Weevile. Not giving him a chance to even move, Riolu brought both of her paws together and rammed them against her opponent's stomach. A powerful explosion of blue light came from her paws and engulfed both of the pokemon, causing an explosion of smoke to erupt. When the smoke cleared, Riolu was standing in front of a defeated Weevile, panting from the amount of power she put into the attack, but still standing.

"Weevile is unable to battle. Riolu wins! We have a new Guardian of the year: Ash Ketcham from Pallet Town!"

"YES! WE DID IT!" Ash shouted victoriously as the crowd went wild.

Riolu smiled widely and cried out in excitement. _"We really did it!" _she then started to run toward her trainer.

"Riolu, great-" Ash was saying, but the two of them were interrupted when a random Aipom ran in the middle of them. It grabbed Riolu's paws and started jumping up and down wildly, a grin on its face. Riolu looked confused for a few moments, but then realized what the pokemon wanted her to do. She began doing a little victory dance with the Aipom. Ash smiled pleased to see that his friend was enjoying herself. The three of them looked up and saw the guy they had been battling a few minutes ago standing in front of them. At least they thought it was a guy until he removed his helmet. Long, dark, curly hair came out from under the helmet and a young woman's face was revealed to the two champions. Her skin tone was a nice tan and she had big sky blue eyes.

"That was an awesome battle. Congratulations, Ash." she said with a smile.

"You're a girl!" the raven said in a shocked tone. He then yelled out in pain as Riolu stomped on his foot.

_"Don't be so damn rude, Ash!"_

The girl laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm Kidd by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Ash said politely.

"And I'm Brock! At your service!" said the older teen, materializing out of nowhere and suddenly holding Kidd's hand. The brunette looked at him, a little freaked out by his sudden appearance. "I just wanted you to know that if you're in any need of a squire you can count on-"

"Oh brother," Max muttered grabbing Brock's ear and dragging him away as he protested and grimaced at the pain, "Even a suit of armor can't protect anyone from you."

Riolu sweatdropped. She felt like she would never get used to Brock's flirting habits.

**Post notes- **Oh how I love to torture Brock! Well, like I promised, here's the second chapter! I want to thank **AuraFlareRiolu **and **TopGearGirl **for being the first two people to comment on my story. I'm happy that you like it. Anyway, in chapter three we finally get to see Lucario again! Yeah, fun times! Make sure you review! You give me reviews, you get chapter three in return. IT'S EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE, BITCH! *cough cough*

One last thing before I go. Yes, I know that Ash used Pikachu in the competition, but come on. He kind of uses Pikachu for EVERYTHIIIING! So I thought I would use Riolu instead. Another thing about the whole implication of Aaron being in love with the queen. In my opinion, I feel like he really did love her. Thus being one of the reasons why he saved her kingdom. That's the way I see it.


	3. Chapter 3: He's my Brother

**Author's notes- **Wow, I'm really far behind with updating my stories lol. So yeah, in today's chapter we finally get to meet Lucario again! YAY!

**REVIEWS**

**KawaiiChibiHime33 Chapter One: **I'm so glad you liked it! Speaking of stories YOU ARE FAR PAST YOUR DEADLINES MISSY!

**Cinnamon Against the World** **Chapter Two: **It's my favorite movie too! A lot of people don't know that Riolu is Lucario's first pokemon stage lol.

**Time Lady 802379 Chapter Two: **OMG MY SIXTH COMMENT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Yeah, I always thought that Ash would be pretty cool with a Riolu too :)

**Chapter Three:**

**"He's My Brother."**

Later that night after the excitement of the competition died down, Lady Eileen announced that everyone was invited to the grand Guardian of the Aura ball. The party was held in the castle's great hall. Everyone changed into fabulous dresses and handsome suits. The gang stayed in their costumes while May had her hair up in two wavy pig tails tied with pink fluff balls to fit the formal occasion. To Pikachu's chagrin, Ash has forced him to keep the jester outfit on. The electric pokemon had whispered to Riolu that he was burning it later. Ash stayed in his Sir Aaron costume and had found a smaller version of the pokeball imprinted hat, which he made Riolu wear.**(1)**

Everyone gathered in the great hall and watched as Lady Eileen carried a silver staff topped with a large blue gem. Two iron sensors similar to Riolu's hung from the sides of the jewel. Though she was nervous coming face to face with Sir Aaron's staff again after so many years, Riolu made sure not to show anything but a small smile on her face.

"This is the Staff of the Guardian that once belonged to the Great Sir Aaron," the queen explained. "According to our kingdom's tradition, the winner of a Pokemon contest is named the Aura Guardian of the year, and is presented with this staff."

"Whoa," Ash breathed.

"On behalf of my kingdom Ash, it's yours."

"Thank you," the raven said bowing. He then took the staff that was offered to him. "Did this really belong to Sir Aaron?"

The aura pokemon stared into the blue gem. The same gem that held her brother prisoner.

A sudden glow illuminated the gem. The same glow illuminated Riolu's earring. She gasped her vision was filled with a white light. A mysterious voice met her ears.

_"Why... did you betray me?"_

As soon as it came, the voice was gone. Riolu blinked, realizing she was back in the Great Hall.

_"Did you hear that, Ash?"_ she whispered.

"Yeah." he confirmed. He seemed as confused as she was.

"And now we will start the grand ball honoring Sir Aaron and our new Guardian. Please enjoy yourselves, every one!" Eileen announced.

Beautiful music started playing. The people in the ballroom were soon swept up into a graceful waltz. Ash and Riolu sat on a chair to the left of Queen Eileen's. The aura pokemon watched the dancers fascinated. She saw May dancing with a handsome young man. The young coordinator had a light blush on her cheeks and seemed to be enjoying herself. Brock was dancing with Kidd, who had changed into a lavender gown with a gold headband and had her hair curled. Max was helping himself to the buffet table already.

She then spotted Pikachu. He was dancing with the Aipom that had danced with her after they had one the competition.

_"Hey Ash, maybe your other Pokemon should enjoy the party too."_ Riolu suggested from her position on the raven's lap.

"Good idea!" there was a flash of white light and Grovile, Phanphy, Corfish, and Swello appeared. May seemed to have the same idea because she excused herself from dancing and released Combusken, Squirtle, and Munchlax. The pokemon all ran off to enjoy the party.

"Don't forget about us guys!" Ash called. He and Riolu got up to follow them but Eileen's personal maid made them sit back down. "As the guardian you must sit in your chair and look dignified." she explained.

_"All night?"_ Riolu asked. When she received a nod, the pokemon and her trainer sighed.

As the party droned on, Riolu started to get bored and restless. Ash looked upside down and stared at Sir Aaron's portrait that was hanging behind them. They both snapped out of it when the maid cleared her throat.

"It's kind of hard to believe that this staff is a hundred years old," Ash commented. "And now I'm holding it."

Suddenly, Riolu's vision was filled with another flash of white light. The voice from before sounded. "_Sir Aaron!"_

Riolu shook her head. She knew that voice.

"It's that voice again!" Ash said. Riolu's paws had flown to her mouth in shock. It couldn't be him. _No, _it _couldn't_ be!

Lady Eileen's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "The time has come to pay one last tribute to Sir Aaron. Our Guardian will now give to signal to start the fireworks."

"Assume the position of Sir Aaron." the maid whispered to Ash.

"What position?" Ash whispered back.

The elderly woman gestured to the painting Ash had been looking at a few minutes before. Giving it a quick once over, Ash copied the pose, which happened to be holding the staff over his head with two hands. The flashes and sudden explosions outside showed that the fireworks were in progress. Everyone turned toward the windows to watch.

_"I BELIEVED IN YOU!" _

That's when things went wrong. The gem on the staff started glowing in a white light and started moving on its own. Ash tried to get it under control, but it seemed to have a mind of its own.

"This staff is going crazy!" Ash cried. There was a blinding flash of light. The next thing Riolu new, Lucario appeared in a kneeling position a few feet away.

Upon raising his head, she saw that his eyes were still closed. Just like they were the last time she saw him. The sensors on the sides of his head raised up. Her sensors followed suit; the earring glowing brightly.

His head then turned in their direction. _"Sir Aaron!" _in a flash he was standing in front of Ash and Riolu. _"Why did you abandon the Queen!" _he demanded.

"Telepathy?" Ash said. That seemed to be the reason why he and everyone else could hear this strange pokemon.

_"Answer me!" _Lucario growled angrily.

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Ash answered.

The pokemon seemed to back off slightly. He slowly opened his eyes. Realizing that Ash wasn't Sir Aaron, a shoked look came over his face. A small voice then piped up.

_"...Brother?"_

Lucario's gaze went to the chair. Riolu was standing there. Though her sensors had calmed down, her earring still glowed with the familiar blue light. Her expression was similar to his, though her eyes were trembling slightly, as if she was going to cry.

_"Riolu..."_

He then seemed to notice the shocked crowd watching the scene. He leapt across the room and out the nearest window.

_"Lucario! Wait!" _came Riolu's call. But he had disappeared.

"Who the heck was that?" Ash asked.

"Lucario." Eileen answered.

"What?"

_"According to this kingdom's legend, Lucario was one of two Pokemon who served under Sir Aaron. They were his closest servants and friends." _Riolu explained as she looked out the window her brother had disappeared from.

"Riolu, how do you know all this?"

Silence filled the room. Finally, the aura pokemon turned to her trainer. _"I know... because I was that other pokemon. And Lucario... he's my brother."_

Turning away from the shocked faces of Ash and Eileen, Riolu excused herself and followed Lucario out the window and into the royal guardians. She needed to find her brother.

**Post notes-**

**(1) I saw a picture with Riolu wearing the Sir Aaron hat :)**

Whoo hoo! This chapter is finally done! Make sure you review! BTdubs, I think I might need some ideas to make the next chapter interesting. I want to follow the movie but I want to add stuff in to make it likable to read too. If you have any ideas, write them in when you review. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4:Memories and Earrings

**Author's notes- **I am so sorry that I haven't worked on this story in the longest time! I started writing a Sly Cooper fanfic, which is called **Truth Within the Owl's Claw **and I just got hooked on it. But now I'm working on this chapter. Yay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I do own the idea for this story however :P.**

**Chapter Four:**

Memories and Earrings

After searching the Royal Gardens for almost twenty minutes, Riolu began to lose hope that she was every going to find Lucario. The fireworks continued bursting over her head into millions of colors. Not being at Cameron Palace for awhile left Riolu kind of clueless to where everything was. She finally came to a stop next to one of the many fountains of the garden. She heaved a sigh when once again her aura failed to detect Lucario, not to mention he wasn't responding to her telepathy.

_"Brother...where are you?"_ she thought to herself. She sat down on the edge of the fountain's stone basin and put her chin in her paws thinking things over. Lucario had looked so confused when he had appeared earlier. For one thing mistaking Ash for Sir Aaron. Riolu still couldn't understand how that happened. She had to admit that yes, the trainer did look slightly similar to her former master, but their auras were completely different, right?

The pokemon shook her head trying to clear it. Why did things have to be so confusing half of the time.

It was at that moment her sensors rose slightly. Riolu raised her head and turned it to where her sensors were telling her. They rose higher as her eyes rested on a flower decorated archway. Realization dawned on her immidietly as she got up and sprinted for the archway. As she ran underneath she could distinctly make out her brother's voice,

_"Why are they all celebrating? The kingdom is under attack!"_

So _that's _what was wrong. Lucario's brain was still wired to make him think that he was still back 100 years ago. He was obviously confused by the people celebrating when the castle was supposed to be in danger.

Riolu finally came to a stop at the end of the archway and looked around. Her eyes then rested on a double doorway hidden by the foliage. One of the doors was slightly ajar.

_"No way," _she whispered her red irises growing wide.

_The sun shone brightly down on the garden. Sir Aaron led the way under the archway and down the path to the wooden door. Lucario followed close at his heels while Riolu, back then at a very young age, trotted happily around the garden, collecting flowers and admiring everything in sight her eyes sparkling with curiosity._

**_"Riolu," _**_Lucario's voice chided her gently yet sternly warning her to pay attention._

**_"Sorry Brother," _**_she apologized guilt replacing the curiosity. The latter reappeared, however, when Sir Aaron laughed lightly at the young pokemon's antics._

_"Lucario, Riolu, for now on this castle will be your new home as well as the place where you both will train." their master said._

_Lucario nodded while his sister looked up curiously. **"Train?"**_

_Sir Aaron smiled. "That's right. I will teach you both everything that I've learned so that you both will be users of aura."_

**_"Aura? What is that?"_**

_Her master knelt down and took Riolu's small paw in his hand before placing it on her chest. "The aura is inside, Riolu. It's inside of you, your brother, and even me."_

_A crestfallen look came over the young pokemon's face. **"But, I can't use aura like Brother can. I've tried, but it never works."**_

**_"You're still young, so it's not up to it's full potential of strength yet," _**_Lucario explained. Riolu nodded, trying to understand._

_"And one day, you both will learn to trust it." Sir Aaron then turned to the double doors. Opening them up he led the siblings down a hallway and into a small bedroom. Riolu's eyes lit up immediately._

**_"Oh wow! You mean we get to stay here?" _**_she asked looking first at her brother then master._

_Sir Aaron nodded. "As long as you're both with me, this is where you'll be staying."_

_Lucario bowed his head. **"Thank you, Master." **Riolu took a few moments away from admiring the new living quarters before copying her brother._

_"Now, before you two settle in, there's something that I would like to give you, Riolu." Sir Aaron got down on one knee again so he was eye level with the young pokemon. He then opened his hand. Resting in his gloved palm was a black crescent moon earring._

_Riolu's eyes widened. She had never been given a gift before._

_"Go ahead, take it."_

_She looked from the earring to her master and then to the earring again before taking it carefully out of his hand. She studied it for a few seconds before smiling. **"Thank you Sir Aaron."**_

_"You're welcome. You want to know why that earring's special?"_

_Riolu shook her head._

_"This earring will allow you to channel and use your aura. You'll be able to practice with it while it grows stronger inside of you."_

Riolu pushed open the wooden doors, its old hinges squeaking loudly. She slowly walked down the dark stone hallway, noticing how colder it seemed when its tenents weren't living in it anymore. She poked her head around the corner and stopped. Lucario was standing in the middle of what used to be their living quarters. In place of the bed stood glass see through cabinets. Others similar to it were all over the room.

Riolu could sense her brother's shock and anger. She slowly stepped out from behind the wall. _"...Lucario?"_

The elder pokemon whipped around, ready to fight. The demeaner melted quickly away and was replaced once again by shock. _"Riolu?"_

Before she knew what she was doing, the little pokemon and dashed across the room and flung her arms around her brother's torso. Tears had formed at the ridges of her eyes. Lucario stiffened by the sudden gesture of affection but didn't hesitate in gathering her into a tight hug.

_"I've missed you so much..." _Riolu whispered her voice shaking.

**Author's notes- ***dodges many inatimate objects* I AM SO SORRY FOR DELAYING! LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY AS HELL I TELL YOU! Make sure you review and if you have any ideas for chapter five, PM me or put it in your review :D


	5. Author's Notes

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating lately for this story. I've been super busy with school and working on other stories. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not ending this story, but I can't exactly tell when I'll be working on this again. Hopefully soon, fingers crossed! Sorry to the people who got excited and thought this was an update lol.**

**See ya guys!**


End file.
